Many degenerative disorders of the central nervous system are associated with pathologic aggregation of proteins or lipids. For example, synucleinopathies are a group of diseases that arise from disruption of synuclein protein homeostasis. In particular, alpha-synuclein aggregation is associated with pathological conditions characterized by Lewy bodies, such as Parkinson's disease, dementia with Lewy bodies, and multiple system atrophy. Likewise, alpha-synuclein fragment, non-Abeta component, is found in amyloid plaques of Alzheimer's disease. Recently, enhancement of glucocerebrosidase (beta-glucosidase; GCase) activity in the brain has been shown to prevent accumulation of synuclein in the brain (Sean Clark, Ying Sun, You-Hai Xu, Gregory Grabowski, and Brandon Wustman, “A biochemical link between Gaucher and Parkinson's disease and a potential new approach to treating synucleinopathies: a pharmacological chaperone for beta-glucocerebrosidase prevents accumulation of alpha-synuclein in a Parkinson's mouse model,” Presented at the Society for Neuroscience Annual Meeting, San Diego, Calif., 2007). Thus, agents that enhance GCase activity may provide relief for patients at risk for developing or diagnosed with degenerative disorders of the central nervous system.
There is a need for new therapeutic compounds that can be used to prevent and/or treat degenerative disorders of the central nervous system that provide patients with a higher quality of life and achieve a better clinical outcome. In particular, there is a need for new therapeutic compounds to prevent and/or treat synucleinopathies such as Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease that provide patients with a higher quality of life and achieve a better clinical outcome.